Command & Conquer: The Hunger Wars
by Legion Plateado
Summary: Part of North America has been replaced by an alternate dimensions. Nod wants to take over this land and spread Tiberium. GDI is forced to bring a commando out of retirement to fight Nod off of these lands. Mean while The Quarter quell is going to be announced in Panam. Their will be some OC characters. This will have some units from Kane's Wrath. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

The world has plunged into chaos from war between the GDI (aka Global Defense Initiative) and the Brother Hood of Nod. Another dimensions North America have replaced part of North America. The only spot of North America that has remained the same is the blue zones on the east coast. Tiberium has not touched it yet. Nod have tried to get troops their but they have failed to get past GDI's defenses.

Panam a country in North America from another dimension have not even noticed the difference. Their 74th Hunger Games ended up with one victor Katniss Everdeen. It has been a year after their victory and the quarter quell is this year.

The Brother Hood is planning to get men into the new lands and GDI may be forced to do the same in order to save the new blue zones.

_**GDI ex Commando Legion **_

_**Location: Blue Zone B-1 (suburbs)(At home in basement)**_

_**Time: around 5:00 A.M. **_

I am about 5'11", weigh around 160 lb (without clothes), black hair, blue eyes, and have a medium muscle mass with not an ounce of fat. Right now I am in a white tank top with brown shorts.

Currently I am doing my daily workout starting with 200 push-ups, 40 pull-ups, 100 jumping jacks, and then a 10-mile jog. I know this sounds like a lot but commandos have rigorous training. I was only 15 when I had to start fighting The Brotherhood of Nod. They had killed my entire family. We where having a family reunion in Germany at the city of Berlin when Nod attacked Berlin trying to take it over. I found my self in a pinch but luckily from my father being a commander in GDI I learned how to make a survival strategy. So I found my self-scaling fences with my father's rifle on my back. I eventually found a hotel building and got behind a steel desk. I then held back the Nod Militia until a squad of GDI commando's showed up in APC's and cleared the area. They got me out of there and told me that my father ordered them to save me instead of him. They took me back to Blue Zone B-1 and offered to let me into their unit but first I had to go through commando training. I was almost 16 when I finally joined the unit. Members were in their late 20's to late 40's. There was about 20 men in the commando unit. I am now 28 years old. The unit has then since disbanded due to must of the members retiring and the others died. I did not retire or die they just told me to be ready for the call.

After I was sent home I have had nightmares every night. It's hard for me to sleep.

My last name was lost when I joined the unit.

There was a female squad member who joined the unit when I was 22 years old she was also 22. Her name was Anne Stark. Her code name was Shadow. She was 5'6", with brown hair, near white blue eyes, olive skin, and she had medium muscle mass. Anne and I fell for each other. When we where able we where going to get married. We where going to get married about on new years day at midnight. But the day before The Brotherhood of Nod attacked and we where separated. I not sure if she is still alive she may have converted to survive the onslaught.

I just got done running the 10 miles and I am eating toast with honey butter on it. I have a two-story house with a basement for workouts. The top floor has three bedrooms with three bathrooms. The bottom floor has a bathroom, a kitchen, and living room. The Bathroom is a standard bathroom with a bath/shower, a sink, and a toilet. The kitchen is a standard with a stove/oven, refrigerator, a four-seat table, and a dishwasher. The living room has two couches, a coffee table, and a 20 flat screen TV.

I hear a knock on the door. I go to the door and it's a GDI general.

"Legion time to go" says the General.

"Yes, sir what's wrong" I ask.

"Legion command wants you back at the pentagon we have a situation" says the General.

Then I put on a black short-sleeved shirt that has the GDI symbol on it with and leave on the brown shorts.

…

At the Pentagon

I find my self in a room that is lit with blue light. There are monitors with random locations and numbers. Then a man walks up to me. He his bald on the top of his head with hair on the sides. He has on blue body armor with the GDI symbol on the front and back with a blue shirt with the GDI symbol on the sides.

"Legion I am Jack Granger" Says the man.

"Nice to meet you Jack" I say, "What's going on?"

"We have a problem part of North America has been replaced with another North America" Says Jack "It now a huge Blue Zone and Nod wants it"

"How does this include me?" I ask.

"We need you to set up a base of operations their" Says Jack "We have detected coms chatter around that area and you are going near a place they refer to at district 12".

"Yes sir" I say "Anything else".

"Yes if possible try to get into contact with a man call only by president Snow," says Jack.

"Sir yes sir" I say.

"Your transport in 2 hours" Says Jack "and your men will be waiting for you in at the air field A-1".

Then I start my way back to the car. When I get to the car I start driving to the air field.

…

_**At the air field**_

There are 30 APC's, 20 infantry, 10 rocket troopers, 6 predator tanks 3 Mammoth tanks, and an MCV. The troops are all officer rank. Most of them are battle hardened. I look around and most of them look up from what they're doing to see me walking past them. These men consider me a hero because my unit's reputation. A few men talked to me and where wanting autographs and pictures. We have to very few men for an unknown environment.

I then get to the armory and suit up in my commando gear.

…

_**About 4 hours after leaving the pentagon**_

We are all getting into V-35 Ox transport planes. I get aboard I see seats with seat belts on them. There are also some handles on the ceiling for when your landing. This ship has one that has a squad of riflemen on it. The men are just talking to pass the time. Then I feel a slight jerk up ward I grab onto a handle and then get into an empty seat. I don't bother strapping in. One of the riflemen looks at me.

"So your Legion" Says the man.

"Yes I am," I say.

"You now that you're a legend and a hero to all of these men" Says the man.

I then take off my helmet and the captain of the squad looks at me.

"I guess being a legend takes its toll after a while" Says the captain.

"It does get to you all the deaths because of a simple mistake or how many families you have to notify of their death and also how many families you destroy when you kill a single unit of men" I say.

"You should find some one to help you get over that," Says the captain.

"I had a girl but she's gone and no I don't want to talk about it," I say.

Then everyone stops talking. I then put my helmet back on then lean back against the walls of the transport. Then I fall asleep.

…

I wake up and jolt forward. Then I look around to see the squad looking at me.

"You ok?" Asks the captain.

"Nightmares" I say.

"How long ago did these start?" Asks the captain.

"Back when my girl went MIA," I say.

"Oh" says the captain.

"Get ready to land!" Yells the pilot.

Then I stand up and grab on to one of the handles. Then I feel it jerk down and stop over the ground. I draw my rifle off of my back and open the drop ship door. I then step out and see a vast forest. The MCV and the vehicles had got here earlier than the infantry. They have already set up a full operational base with a barracks, command post, four airfields, two war factories, a armory, a tech center, 20 power plants, and turrets set up around. All the turrets have been shut down so accident will gun down no locals will get killed. I make my way to the MCV.

…

When I get next to it I find a map overlay of the area and the number of troops here.

I then scan it around for district 12 I find a place that has fences and a lot of run down houses. I can see people moving around from the satellite image. Its around 10 miles from here.

"Snipers please meet me at the MCV we have need of reconnaissance" I say over the intercom.

Then I see the squads of snipers running over to me.

"What is the mission sir" Says one of the snipers.

"I need you and the other snipers to set up a parameter around this location" I say "Also I need you guys to figure out who the leader is and how to tap into their tv's".

"Sir yes sir" Says the sniper squads.

Then they get their supplies and set off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Legion**_

_**Location: At the Lz **_

_**Time: about 12 hours after the snipers left**_

I am under a tree's shadow with a terminal in hand. I am watching the snipers progress and only one of the teams is not in location but they have the furthest to go. The team is about 5 seconds out from their location.

…

The teams are in position and are ready.

"Sniper teams do they have TV's at all?" I ask over the com's link.

"Yes in the center of the town" says sniper team 2a.

"Ok we are preparing a message for them and we are going to force it onto their TV's" I say.

Then a engineer runs up to me.

"Sir we are ready to film the message" Says the engineer.

I then get up and walk over to where they are set up.

…

The army has been built and set up behind me to show our power off. One of the men operating the camera holds his thumb up telling me that it on.

"I am Legion the leader of this part of GDI and a excommando" I say "We request that we talk to your leaders when possible"

I take a step to the right to reveal the mammoth tanks.

"I will be visiting District 12 in two hours" I say " If I am met with armed resistance I will be forced to defend myself and call in my army".

I then point over to the airfields which two of them have orcas and the other two have firebirds. The camera looks over at it and then looks back over at me.

"I hope we can have peaceful relations," I say.

Then the Camera men give me the its done signal and I step over to them.

"When will it be sent?" I ask.

"In less than a minuet" Says the cameraman.

"Good I am moving their now," I say.

Then I start my way to district 12.

…

About two hours later.

I find my way around and the only way in is through a train station. The train station has a few people in armor. I then go up to the train station and get in it. The guards don't even notice me because they are busy talking about this years quarter quell. Its something about past victors hafting to go back into something call the hunger games. I step into the courtyard in front of a place referred to as the justice building. As I look around there is some kind of torture going on with a man getting whipped with a whip. I walk forward to see the man was maybe 18 and a girl around the same age with olive skin, brown hair, and I could not see her eyes stopping the a torturer (who is in white armor) from whipping the man.

"Sniper teams can you see the man with a whip?" I ask over the radio.

"Yes we got him in our sights" Says the sniper team over the radio.

"Ok wait until he tries something against me," I say over the radio.

Then I step forward as the man tells the girl to get out of the way. Then the torturer goes to whip the man on the ground and I grab the whip in my glove.

"Who dares try stopping punishment?" Says the torturer.

"Legion" I say.

"You will be next for this" Says the torturer.

Then some people white armor with some sort of rifle surround me. Then they aim their rifles at me.

"Come with us," says one of the guards.

"Sniper teams take out the men in white armor" I say over my radio.

Then I can hear silenced gunshots and the guards drop dead with holes in-between their eyes. Their blood pools around their heads. The torturer goes hit me with his whip but I catch it again and pull it out of his hand. Then I throw the whip in the air and then I hear a silenced gun shot. The whip's handle explodes and the torture looks enraged.

Then the torturer goes to punch me and I step out of the way. Then a silenced gunshot and the man falls down on the ground face first with a bullet in the chest right where the heart is.

"Nice shooting" I say over the radio.

Then the girl helps the man get up and looks at me. I then take off of my helmet.

"Thank you for intervening" Says the girl.

"Your welcome ms" I say.

"Katniss Everdeen" Says the girl.

"Never heard of a name like that," I say.

"What's yours?" Asks Katniss.

"Legion" I say.

"That name I have never heard of," says Katniss.

"Well now you have" I say in reply.

Then what feels like a concentrated burst of air sends me flying over Katniss hits me. I land on my back and unluckily for me the ground is concrete. I get up and there are more of the men in white armor.

"Apparently no one got my message," I say.

I then get up and this time its not ten or twelve of men in white there are hundreds.

"So you want war?" I say.

Then one of the white armored men says "We got your message but we don't want you or your help".

"We then I suppose you have air superiority here" I say.

Then hundreds of hovercraft appears from nowhere.

"Really that's all" I say "Air strike".

Then I hear a sonic boom and then fire hawks appear from almost nowhere and then I see missiles impact the hovercraft. Then the hovercrafts crash into the ground behind the fences.

The white armored men just stare at me in amazement. Then Ox transports fly in and drop off riflemen. There are around 30 riflemen. Immediately they get into buildings. The men in white armor start to recover and begin to fire again. I then draw my rifle and start shooting. One by one the men in white armor fall but each one we kill 20 replace them. Then the mammoth tanks roll in and finally the men in white armor retreat right as the wolverines arrived in the Ox transports. Then the wolverines push the men back outside the fences. I then look at Katniss and she glares at me like I was late for something. I take off of my helmet and look around. This place looks worse than what it did before the skirmish.

"Well where have you guys been over the years?" Asks Katniss.

"Well the Tiberium wars have keep us busy over the years" I say.

Then Katniss look around and stares at the mammoth tanks.

"I guess you have never seen a tank before" I say.

"Yes" Says Katniss.

I then put my helmet back on. Then the people of the town start to come out and to their amazement the men in white where pushed back.

"What do you call those men in white armor?" I ask Katniss.

"They are called peace keepers" Says Katniss.

"Ok" I say.

Then a few orcas show up and start scanning for stealth units. Then I hear the sound of a jet engine. I look around and there are only the orcas in the area. The fire hawks are already back at the FOB. Then I realize its one of two things a vertigo bomber or one of the hovercrafts for the Peacekeepers.

"Katniss get into cover now" I say.

Then I hear a voice on a loud speaker "We are here to negotiate the return of District 12 to Panam".

Then a hovercraft becomes visible and lands. Then people walk out of the hovercraft. Most of the people are peacekeepers but one is in a black tux and he has green hair that is spiked up. He has blue eyes, with an extremely dark tan, and he has a top hat.

I then put my rifle on my back. I then step forward towards the man in tux. The man walk towards me at a brisk pace.

"We had no intention of taking it over in the first place but your men attacked so I retaliated," I say to the man who is now in front of me.

"Just leave district 12" Says the man.

"How about you just leave" I say, "You have nothing to offer us".

"How about a talk with our president" Says the man.

"You realize that if we wanted to we would force him to talk to us" I say.

"You are wrong" Says the man.

Then I whistle and riflemen surround the peacekeepers.

"Call of your dogs" says the man.

"You first" I say as I grab and raise my rifle.

Then the peacekeepers drop their guns.

"Get back aboard your ship" I Say to the peacekeepers.

Then my riflemen walk off and I put my gun on my back.

"Now if you end your occupation of district 12 we will allow you and your men to talk to snow" Says the man "Also you can live in district 12 if you follow our laws".

"These people have been starved and we will not allow that to happen anymore" I say.

Then the man draws a handgun and I grab my rifle. Then the peacekeepers start to run to help the man. Then a mammoth tank gets in-between us. Then its turret aims at the hovercraft.

"Let them go" I say.

Then the man and his peacekeepers get aboard the hovercraft. Then the hovercraft takes off and flies away.

"You sure it was a good idea" Asks the gunner of the mammoth tank over the com link.

"Yes because now they know where serious," I say.

"Hope your right" Says the gunner.

Then I establish a link to GDI command.

"Legion what is it?" asks Jack over the link.

"We need a supply drop with Doctors to help these people" I say "They are starving".

"Alright we will send it" Says Jack "Legion the Philadelphia was just destroyed by Nod" Says Jack.

"Ok" I say "Thank you for the help".


End file.
